UBOA versus BEN
UBOA versus BEN is the tenth battle of the third season of Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, therefore being the fortieth battle overall. Battle Information Pool as UBOA and Muk Justin Buckner as BEN AccordionChick as Blinded Woman WoodenHornets as Buried Alive Frenzy as White Hand ZombieLicker as Pyramid Head Emo Owl as Sonic.exe MaNCHA as Sinistar and Gengar Dusk as Red (NES Godzilla) Beats by 2Deep, Tunna Beats, Hollywood Legend Productions, Marsad Men, chaoscontrolluigi, and Tristan Released on January 7, 2015 Lyrics UBOA: Lights out, it’s UBOA, switching it up with my rap .flow I’m Yume Tricky, so let’s go! Welcome to the show! You may think you’re clever-bot all your struggles will be hopeless For this mean meme machine is primed and ready to molest this Your life’s tick tocking down, when you’re in your Clock Town This is the White Desert, boy, don’t try to Medamaude out! Touch this bloody monster who needs to stop Skull Kidding me! Because it’s YOURTURN now, you dumb .wmv! BEN: You shouldn’t have done that, you shouldn’t try to No-Face me But I’ve BEN waiting for you so I could put you in your place, see? You’re an elusively abusive NPC, you’ve been warned: when I preform Poniko, you’ll understand you’re just a loser’s true form I’m spitting chords because UBOA wants my D Majora This statue’ll catch you and take you drown on the floor, AH! I’ve said before, I’m worth almost sixty four of you I guess you realized you met with a terrible fate, haven’t you? Blinded Woman: Majora’s Mask, I must ask, did you like sleeping with the trout? My Blinding Mask is primed and ready for me to gouge your eyes out! Watch me teleport, what a Calamity, when you turn around and face me SCREAMING FROM MY DEMON MOUTH! Your death is almost guaranteed! Just a teenage girls’ dream, BEN’s all into Hentai! So I’ll make his blood spill out in a Deep Crimson Butterfly! My eyes… My eyes.. It’s so dark… All I can see Is that I will gain my victory after I frame you here, fatally! Buried Alive: I’m trapped! So lonely! Very lonely! Won’t you join me? Your triumph is Obscura-d by this cadaver you can’t see! I’ll take a picture of this wench and make her negatives see dawn! Then I’m gonna White Hand it to my team of Gastly Pokemon! White Hand: Don’t resist against these Brutal limbs or you’ll meet the end of a Fist Muk: Toxic! Make your suffering chronic! You’ll wish that you didn’t exist! Gengar: How sweet! This ritual’s over! Seven encounters led to your defeat! Buried Alive: It’s Game Over! Finally time to devour all this fresh meat! Pyramid Head: Stepping up this Pyramid will only end when he kills! This violent assailant of Silent’s silent no more! Head for the Hills! Rotten rhymes! Rotten carcass! You really stink, but not just smelly! Cut up this corpse, of course, like I was made by Mary Shelley! Lavender Tower rose to my level, and it was death at first sight! I’m roaming your corridors like Scissorman throughout the night! Slowly following you, but I won’t subscribe to your shenanigans! Your execution awaits, it’s a perfect time to be panicking! Sonic.exe: Time for another pasta Genesis! I’m here to .EXEcute this Thing until he’s a pyramid, Dead and absolute! I AM GOD, and there’s naught you can do to stop me! You should have stayed Silent! Hell, you’re more annoying than a banshee! Hyper-realistic! Sadistic! Let me make this simplistic! You’re so idealistic, whereas I’m truly nihilistic Be ready for Round Two! I’ve got more tricks up my sleeve! Just like Tails and Knuckles you three are never going to leave! Sinistar: Beware! I live, and oh, do I hunger, coward! Mary Sue Sonic Noodles, it’s time for you to be devoured! So Run! Run! Run! I’ll eat you up if you don’t! The problem is, crappypasta, that you’re too slow! This is the Void Zone now, where it shows you: a waste of space! Destroyed like a planetoid! Your ripped-off laugh shows your disgrace! Call me sinister, plushie boy, a supernova superstar! I’ve Unleashed my full power, hedgehog! I am Sinistar! NES Godzilla (Red): You want Sonic to RUN, well, heh, now it’s my turn! This hell beast of a creature spits rhymes to make you burn! You are not leaving! You pathetic worms! It's too late now for I spit my thirteen Sinibombs to vent a verbal thunderstorm! Face the facts, you Madden-ing spacecraft! I’m going to Destoroyah! Four forms force deformed skull face to hate this awful brouhaha! I will end this futile struggle! Leave you like my game, possessed! This battle has reached its Zenith, and you can die like the rest! Trivia TBA Category:Season 3 Category:Storm Seven